Even heroes can dream
by Mango517
Summary: One shot. "If this is the place for heroes, then why do I want to cry?" Buffy and Sirius meet in the after life and they have a nice little chat. A Mango517 fanfic - so expect weirdness! Late 2007


**Title**: Even Heroes Can Dream

**Summary**: Buffy and Sirius meet in the after life.

**A/N**: So I found this really odd story I wrote ages ago (about when book five was first released). It was sort off my way of dealing with Sirius death...I think.

**-Even heroes can dream-**

"Heroes don't cry." She said stubbornly.

"They don't?" The man asked, scratching his cheek.

"No they don't." She said, as sure as he was insecure.

"If you are so sure about that, then why do you wanna cry?" He said, looking at her not understanding why she couldn't admit to wanting to cry.

"Because I'm not a hero." She turned her head around, looking worried around. Everything around was white mist. This man was the only real thing in the whole world.

"But then why are you here then? This is the place for heroes." He informed her. Buffy looked at him, very surprised.

"It is? But, but then, why do I wanna cry?" Buffy found it hard to believe. Why would heroes go here - there was nothing but fog and this man.

"Because you want to go back, just like me. But in time we'll have to go, we'll fade into the light and forget we were ever in the world." He said, now sounding sure.

"How do you know that?" she asked curiously.

"I just know, like I know that you wanna cry. Just like I know that someone will bring me back, they will find a way, I just know they will. My death was not right, it wasn't balaced." He said looking into the whiteness that surrounded them.

"Who were you then?" She stared at him, his eyes had a haunted look in them. The kind of look mad men had, the kind of look only someone who had lost too much had. She knew the look very well. She saw it in the mirror, everyday.

"I was Sirius Black. I'm sure you heard of me." He said, smiling ironically. Buffy scrunched her face up, trying to remember having heard his name.

"Sorry. Don't think I have. Are you in a band? Like a rock band?" She looked at him - Sirius Black - and wondered what he had truly been about. She was certain she would never know. "I'm not all that familiar with English music, just a warning. But Sirius Black sounds kind of familiar, hold on where you a part of that weird group with plastic boots in the 80's." He barked out a laugh as she stopped her rambling. He sounded like a dog barking, instead of a man laughing.

"No. I wasn't in a band." He smiled, this time more real. "I was sent to prison and escaped." He looked like he expected her to start screaming mass- murderer or something. She didn't feel like doing that though and what good would it do? She was stuck here with him.

"Interesting. What'd you do?" She scratched her cheek. She suddenly noticed how she was no longer dressed in her old clothes, but in something soft and white that looked like it fit perfectly with the rest of the whiteness that surrounded them.

"I let my best friend get himself killed for trusting someone he shouldn't have." Sirius eyes looked even more haunted and she felt his madness in the air around her. She wondered how long he had been in this place. Days? Months? Years? Decades?

"I was the slayer." She stated, in an attempt to make him feel better. She too stared away. "Lots of people died because of me - but lots more lived. Maybe it was the same with you." She tried to come up with a theory for why Sirius would be stuck here - in this place he said was for heroes, if not for having help save people.

"Yes maybe. If I hadn't done what I did, suggest Peter, the dark lord would probably still be gaining power." He said, even though his voice held no real happiness as he spoke. She put her hand on his arm, and he looked down at it, like no one had touched him in the longest of time. "It just wasn't my time to go. Harry had so much left to do." Sirius seemed far away. She felt his pain. He didn't want to be dead.

"I think it was right that I died. I died for a reason." She told him, honestly. "I don't think I want to go back, I'm done. I saved my sister. And everything will be alright now." She smiled to herself.

"Then you can go, fade away. I bet it's nicer there, not so boring." His tone was wistful. She looked around, Sirius might be right. But maybe she should stay just for a while. To keep him company, not to wait to be brought back or to come to terms with her own death. The being brought back idea was stupid anyways - she knew her friends were smarter than to start messing around with the dead. No she wouldn't be brought back, and that was okay with her.

"Naa..I think I'll stay here with you for a while...besides how can you bring back the dead?" she asked, frowning.

"Magic" Sirius said with a smile, this time a real one. She smiled at him happy he had hope. She just then realized she had lost her hope too long ago. Now she no longer had any use for it. She was done.

_Fate is funny sometimes._

_She didn't wanna go back, but yet she would. And he would have to stay, because no one would come for him even thought he wanted to live, wanted to go back. No one would come, and no one would remember him for who he was. For the hero he really was..._

_Life is unfair, and so is death._

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**_So what do you think? Good or bad? I really don't know, its kind of off...and well un Sirius but still kind of him I don't know... you tell me! _


End file.
